1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a bicycle fixing structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle seat post fixing structure configured to non-movably attach a bicycle seat post with a bicycle seat to a bicycle frame in a height-adjustable manner.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has also become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. One particular component of bicycles, which has been extensively redesigned over the past years, is the bicycle seat post and the structure for attaching the seat post to the frame.
A bicycle seat or saddle is mounted at the top of a seat post. The seat post is typically height-adjustably fixed to a seat tube of the frame by means of a seat post fixing structure. With conventional seat post fixing structures, slits are provided in the lengthwise direction at the upper end of the seat tube of the frame. The seat tube can be constricted by tightening with a tightening bolt, which fixes the seat post at the desired height. More specifically, a U-shaped seat lug is installed at the upper end of the seat tube, and the tightening bolt is installed in the seat lug. A handle in the form of a bent bar is often pivotally provided to the tightening bolt, and this handle is used to turn the tightening bolt in the tightening direction, which tightens the seat tube via the seat lug and fixes the seat post (see, for example, Japanese Utility Model Publication H5-41994). Thus, providing a handle to the tightening bolt allows the saddle height to be adjusted relatively easily.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved bicycle seat post fixing structure. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.